True Love Lasts Forever
by Killakitty
Summary: I can't write summaries. it's a naley brucas and jeyton fic. R
1. Unexpected response

**I'll continue writing if you guys like I know this chapter was really short **

Nathan drops his keys on the side table and flops down on to the sofa and lets out a big sigh.

It had been 3 days since Haley left and he had looked everywhere for her. Nathan hadn't reacted very well when Haley told him that she was pregnant. When he got home she wasn't there. Nathan didn't mean any of the things he said he was just in shock and didn't know how to react. He kept thinking to himself that he'd never get a chance to tell her how he really felt.

Nathan took out his cell phone and tried, for the 100th time that day, Haley's number.

**Haley's answer machine**: You've reached Haley James Scott please leave a message after the beep and I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can.

Nathan sighed again and closed his cell phone. He walked over to the fridge and took out a beer. After he finished he went to the bedroom and tried to get some sleep. He wasn't going to give up on Haley.

Haley sat looking at the rain pouring down. She couldn't see much out of the motel window apart from the massive puddles forming in the parking lot. She wiped her eyes with the back of her jumper. It had been 3 days since she left Nathan. She just needed some space and some time to herself. She loved Nathan she just got scared when he reacted the way he did. It wasn't like him. Haley's cell phone started to vibrate. She didn't need to look to see who it was. It was Nathan he'd been calling her all day. Haley got up turned her phone off and went to sleep.

-----------------------------------


	2. forgiveness

**So this one was a bit longer I hope you guys like where this is going.**

-----------

It was about 6am when Nathan woke up to his cell phone ringing. He jumped up and grabbed his cell phone. He saw the name it read: LUCAS. He wondered if he should answer it.

**Nathan:** Lucas what's up?

**Lucas**: Nothing much I was supposed to hang out with Haley last night. We haven't been hanging out much recently. I've been busy with Brooke and she's been spending her time with you. I called her last night but her phone was off. So I thought I could maybe catch her on your number.

Nathan paused and then quietly said.

**Nathan**: She's not here Lucas.

**Lucas: **Where is she?

**Nathan**: I don't know

**Lucas:** What?

**Nathan**: Lucas … Haley and I got in a fight. She's probably just cooling off somewhere.

At least that's what Nathan hoped.

**Lucas:** How can you be so calm about this? Your wife has gone and you don't know where.

**Nathan**: It's not really any of your business.

Nathan didn't want to explain to Lucas what had happened because he felt guilty for what he'd said and done.

**Nathan**: I gotta go. I've got things to do.

**Lucas**: Whatever.

Lucas hung up and Nathan just sighed. Nathan did have things to do. Find Haley and tell her he was sorry.

---------------

Nathan had been looking around everywhere. He was asking everyone if they had heard anything. He didn't know what else to do. He found himself down by the river court.

He was sitting on the bench looking around wondering where Haley was, when he started to think back to 4 days earlier.

Flashback

Nathan had come home from his morning run. Haley was waiting for him.

**Nathan:** Morning. You're not usually up this early. Couldn't sleep?

**Haley:** Nathan I have something to tell you. I don't actually know how to tell you this so I'm just going to say it. I'm … I'm pregnant.

**Nathan**: I'm sorry what did you just say

**Haley**: I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby.

**Nathan**: That's not possible. We're only 18. We haven't even finished high school. We can't have this baby Haley.

Haley went to hug him but Nathan pulled back and walked out of the apartment and slammed the door on the way out.

end of flashback

Nathan tried Haley's cell phone once more but it went straight to voice mail.

Nathan slowly walked home. He reached the door of his apartment and he turned the key in the lock. The door wasn't locked. He was sure he locked it when he went out. The only other person who has a key was...

**Nathan:** Haley?!

Nathan ran up to her and hugged her. Haley was a bit surprised but happy.

**Nathan:** I'm sorry Haley I didn't mean to say those things I was in shock and I don't know why I just walked out. I'm sorry.

Haley: I'm sorry I took off like that. I just… I dunno.

Nathan: it's okay Haley we'll get through this together.

He hugged her

**Nathan: **always & forever Haley. Always & forever.

Haley just smiled and pulled him closer.

-----------

1 day later

Lucas was helping Brooke move her stuff into her new apartment. Brooke was living with Peyton but since Jake and Jenny moved in with her she felt like a third wheel well actually a fourth wheel but whatever. She had found an apartment she loved and it was close to Nathan and Haley's apartment.

**Lucas:** what is in these boxes?

He had taken two large cardboard boxes and was trying to carry them up the stairs.

**Brooke**: nothing special.

Lucas goes in the apartment and puts the boxes down.

**Lucas**: Done

Lucas comes back out of the apartment to Brooke.

**Brooke**: Thank you boyfriend

**Lucas**: You're welcome pretty girl.

They kiss

**Lucas:** what time am I coming to pick you up tonight?

Brooke had a confused look on your face.

**Lucas:** don't tell me you've forgotten. We're going to dinner with Peyton, Jake and Nathan and Haley. I'll pick you up at 7 okay?

**Brooke: **Thanks broody. I'll see you then. I got to go get ready.

**Lucas**: ill see you then. Bye pretty girl

They kiss


End file.
